The Return
by livinlife2thefullest
Summary: Well Cory finally decided on a storyline. Dean comes back into Jane and Maura's life after they have just become best friends again, and with him he brings trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Don't own Rizzoli and Isles, Blah, Blah, Blah**

**Ok everybody, so a lot of you know who Cory is and for those of you who don't he's one of my best friends. It's a long story but basically he created this storyline as a result of him winning a bet. I was going to wait to write this but I decided to go ahead and start it. Oh and by the way Dean is a bad guy in this story**, **and Hope has just recently found out that Maura is her daughter**.** So here we go… **

As he sat there among the loud drunks and untalented band, Dean once again let his thoughts go back to that day. He knew she was angry with him. She had told him to stay back and he didn't listen. Still she had taken a shot at her best friend's father after the man had taken a shot at him, so she must feel something for him right? He took another sip of his drink and welcomed the burning sensation. She called the hospital to see if he was ok, but she didn't talk to him and she never came to the hospital herself. After he got home he had tried to call her many times but she had never answered. When she had made it obviously clear that she didn't want to speak with him he had tried to forget about her. He went back to work and had plenty to keep him busy. He was doing well until the day he saw a woman with long black curls and it reminded him of Jane, and suddenly he felt empty and alone. He started going to the bar once a week then twice a week until finally it became an every night thing, and lately he was staying until closing time and there was many occasions were the bartender had to call a cab because he was so drunk. There was also a time where he was made to leave for fighting. Every night he thought about one thing. The one thing that had broken through his defenses and now pushed him away. The one thing that hurt him and lately had angered him. The one thing he couldn't have.

* * *

Maura walked happily down the hallway her heels clinking against the floor as she walked. She was happy. For the first time in the last couple of weeks she was happy. It was an overwhelming relief to have her best friend back. It had hurt to not have someone to talk too. There was so many times she needed someone to wrap her up in a hug, tell her everything was going to be ok, and let her talk while they listened. Without Jane she didn't have that person and it had been very painful to know that she was alone again. Oh course she had Korsak, Frost, Angela, and everyone else still cared about her but it wasn't the same. She entered the room and made her way to Jane's desk. Her friend flashed her one of her smiles. It had been a long time since she had seen her best friend smile. She handed Jane one of the coffees that she was holding and leaned against the side of her desk.

"Umm caffeine," Jane said sipping the coffee. "So what's up doc?"

"I went out to get coffee and thought you might want some." Maura said. "You guys look really busy." She said noticing that Frost was shooting paper balls into the trashcan and Korsak had fallen asleep at his desk.

" Yeah, can you believe it? Nothing came in today." Jane said.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Maura asked.

"For the people yes, for the boredom no." Jane replied.

"Don't you have paperwork you could be doing?"

"Why do you think Korsak is asleep?" Jane said with a smirk and Maura smiled and shook her head. "What about you? Anything to do?"

"I have an autopsy on a man who was found in the lake, they think that he was swimming while intoxicated and drowned."

"Ohh, joy," Jane said. "The guys are wanting to go out to get some drinks after work you wanna come?"

"I can't, Hope is coming over for dinner. Your mother and my mother are also coming and I was going to ask you but if you already have plans…"

"No, it's fine I'll be there." She said. She glanced behind her and crumbled up a piece of paper. She threw it at Korsak, smacking him in the head and he woke up right as Cavanaugh walked past.

"Getting some work done?" Cavanaugh asked.

"Yes sir." Korsak said picking up his pen and looking down at the paper on his desk. When Cavanaugh was out of sight he looked at Jane and nodded a thanks. She nodded back and Maura laughed at the two of them.

"Need me to bring anything." Jane asked Maura.

"No, I think it's all taken care of, your mother is cooking."

"So, Hope and Constance in the same room huh." Jane said.

"She wanted to get to know her since she is my birth mother and all. Hope wanted to meet mother as well." She said.

"You know it's probably alright to call Hope your mother too." Jane said then noticed the conflict in Maura's eyes. "Well I'm sure it's gonna be great." Jane said letting Maura off the hook to come up with something to say.

"Well I'm going to go start the autopsy."

"Ok see you later." Maura smiled then started walking back towards the elevators. Even though she didn't say it, she was really nervous about her birth mother and adoptive mother meeting. And she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

**Well here it is, hope you guys liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maura was tossing the salad and watching Angela put the finishing touches on the chicken when the doorbell rang. She felt her breath catch in her throat for an instant. It didn't escape Angela's attention so she wiped her hands on her apron and made her way to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Isles," she said opening the door.

"Please Angela you can call me Constance." She said surprising Angela with a quick hug. Constance liked the Rizzoli family. She had spent more and more time with them and had really started to loosen up. "Would you like my help with anything?"

"No thank you but we'd love your company." Angela said as they walked to the kitchen. "Hello darling," Constance said also hugging Maura.

"Hello Mother." She said with a smile.

"How have you been?" She said sitting at the counter beside her.

"I've been fine."

"I was so glad to hear that you and Jane were friends again."

"How did…"

"Oh, me and Angela have been talking." Constance said looking to Angela who smiled at her in return.

"Oh," Maura said trying to hide her surprise.

"So how has work been?" Constance asked. For the next few minutes they talked about work and recent event until they heard the doorbell ring again. Angela opened the door to allow Hope in and led her to the kitchen as well.

"Good evening everyone." Hope said looking around at everyone trying to avoid staring at Constance. An awkward silence filled the room as Angela started putting food on plates. Maura didn't like the silence but she didn't know what to say. She wished that Jane were there. Angela began bringing plates to the table and Maura jumped up to help her.

"Where is Jane, Didn't you say that she'd be joining us?" Constance asked to fill the silence.

"Oh she's probably still working." Angela said. "If I've said it one time I've said it a thousand times, those kids work too hard. Forget about settling down and starting a family of their own, no let's go run around chasing bad guys and getting shot at, don't worry about your poor mother having to worry about you everyday. I swear sometimes I think I could fall over and die and those kids wouldn't notice 'cause they'd be off working." Maura laughed softly to herself. She turned around to see her mother and Hope also had smiles on their faces. Leave it to Angela to lighten the mood with her bantering. "Especially Jane, she's the most reckless one, I swear sometimes I just want to…" There was a knock at the door. "Ohh there she is." Angela said in a much sweeter voice. Maura got up and went to open the door, relieved that Jane had finally arrived.

"Really Ma, I could hear you all the way outside." Jane said and held up a white bag. "Went to get some cannolis. Now what was that you were saying ma?" She said raising her eyebrow slightly as she looked at her ma.

"That I wanted to hug you and tell you how much I love you." Maura smiled at the two as Jane walked over and handed Angela the bag.

"That's what I thought you said." She said with a smirk as she sat down.

"Well let's eat everyone." Angela said getting a plate to put the cannolis on. Maura went and sat down beside Jane. Angela sat down at the head of the table and Constance sat on the side that was close to her. Hope lingered by the counter a little unsure until Constance turned around and smiled as she indicated for her to sit next to her. Hope smiled in return and took her seat beside Constance and in front of Maura.

"So Jane how was work?" Constance asked.

* * *

Slowly the evening turned into something more comfortable, the girls talked about their work while their mothers commented, but Hope found that she didn't have much to say. She could comment when there was something medical involved but nothing when it came to Maura's personal life. She was beginning to feel out of place among the women though she tried to hide it with a smile while she listened to them talk.

"So when the principal called of course I was upset but I can't really say I was surprised, Jane was never the most well behaved." Angela said. "The boy and his father were coming out of the office as I was going in and the boy was way bigger than Jane and he had a black eye and a busted lip. His father was twice as big as me and I was kind of scared that he was going to be angry but actually had a smile on his face as if he was trying not to laugh. Anyways, when the principal asked Jane to tell me why she hit the boy she glared at him with her arms crossed then looked at me and said that he said she couldn't play football with them because she was a girl. Then she looked back at the principal right in the eye and said he's more of a girl than I am." Everyone laughed and Jane just shook her head continued eating. "And when she finally got her first boyfriend…"

"Ok ma that's enough." Jane said looking seriously at her mother.

"I remember the one and only time Maura got in trouble at school." Constance spoke up, saving Jane. "She had been going up to her science teacher everyday after class to correct her on something that she had gotten wrong. Eventually the teacher complained to the principal about it. When I got there the principal asked Maura to apologize and she began speaking in Latin. The teacher glared at her and she smiled sweetly up at her and said that she had told her she was very sorry and it wouldn't happen again."

"So what did she really say?" Jane said looking from Maura's slightly red face to Constance.

"She said I can't help it that you hate me for being smarter than you." She said and they laughed.

"How much trouble did she get into?" Angela asked.

"None at all." Constance said with a smile. "As it turns out the principal could speak Latin too. He agreed with Maura." They all laughed again. Hope looked around at the table and realized that they were all a family and that she was an outsider in their world.

"Uh, I have to…where's your bathroom?" Hope said standing up.

" Here I can show you," Maura said about to get up from the table.

"No, no that's ok you can just tell me. You don't have to get up." Hope said and Jane recognized the look in her eyes that she was trying to hide.

"Down the hall second door on the right." Jane said. Hope nodded and took off.

"Do you think she's ok?" Maura said, "I'm going to go check on her."

"No darling let me." Constance said getting up before anyone could protest. She walked to the bathroom and knocked gently before walking in. Just as she thought, Hope was standing at the mirror trying to hold in tears.

"I'm ok." She said not looking at who walked in.

"Oh, you are defiantly not ok." Hope turned around, surprised at the voice she heard. She hadn't expected it to be Constance.

"Oh Mrs. Isles I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset dinner or anything I just…"

"You're feeling lost." Constance said closing the door behind her.

"I don't belong in there." Hope said. "Maura already has a family she doesn't need me she has you for her mother."

"Oh, darling she needs you just as much as she needs me." Constance said.

"But she as you, you are the one who raised her." Hope said leaning against the bathroom sink. "The one who was there all her life and knows her." Constance sighed. She put the lid down on the toilet and sat down.

"If we're being honest here, I didn't really raise her." Constance said. " Not really, I mean we always made sure she had everything she needed but to tell you the truth her nannies saw her a lot more than we did. Then she went to a boarding school." She looked up at Hope who was listening intently. "To tell you the truth I don't know much about her either. I'll admit that I wasn't the mother that Maura deserved. I loved her but I never really showed her that." Tears formed in her own eyes as she admitted to the woman that gave birth to her daughter, that she wasn't a very good mother. A silence fell over the room. "I'm still learning just who Maura really is and I wouldn't mind if we could learn together." Constance said. Hope wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I would like that." Hope said and laughed softly. "I was so intimidated by you." She said shaking her head.

"Me? I was intimidated by you." Constance said and smiled at the other woman. "You're the one who gave her life and it wasn't your fault you weren't in her life." She said then stood up. "Maura wants us both in her life." She said and Hope nodded.

"To be perfectly honest though, I do believe that she could live without either of us." She said and saw Hope's eyes widen a little. "Angela, she's the one that we both should be thankful for. She's been more of a mother to Maura than anyone. But if there is anyone we should feel intimidated by it's Jane. She's the one who isn't afraid to tell you what she thinks of you." Constance said smiling as she thought back to the conversation her and Jane had on her first visit there.

"But they are wonderful people." Hope said.

"And that's why we shouldn't be intimidated by them." Constance said smiling a little brighter. "We're all one big family you don't get to know Maura without the getting to know the Rizzolis." She said and pulled the other woman into a short hug. "Relax you're apart of it now too." She said and Hope smiled and was thankful for the talk. "Now, let's go get to know our family a little better." Constance said and Hope nodded.

"I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Is everything ok?" Maura asked when the two women walked back into the room.

"Everything is fine darling." Constance said as they sat back down. Another silence fell over the group and Jane saw that everyone was glancing at Hope every few seconds.

"So anything interesting at work lately?" Jane said looking up at Hope. Hope saw that Jane was trying to include her in a conversation and she realized that the detective part of Jane picked up on more than she realized.

"Yes, actually one of my good friends who's a surgeon said that the other day he had to cut out four toy soldiers from a young man's stomach. Apparently they had been very popular toys for the boys and they were fighting on who got to play with them and so that his brother couldn't have them, the young man swallowed them."

"Wow, how old was this kid?"

"Um, fifteen." Hope said.

"Wow," Jane laughed and continued eating.

"A surgeon huh, is he looking for a relationship?" Angela said looking over at Hope.

"Ma!" Jane glared at her mother who just shrugged and looked at Jane.

"What you never know," she said trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Lovely," Jane rolled her eyes and stabbed at a piece of chicken.

"I do believe that he is single." Hope said looking at Angela.

"Don't," Jane said with wide, serious eyes looking at Hope "give her ideas." At that everyone was smiling again. Conversation came easier as the night continued and dinner was finished.

"Dinner was excellent Angela, thank you." Hope said and everyone else agreed.

"Why don't you all move into the living room while Angela and I clean up, I'll make some coffee." Maura said. Everyone had just stood up when there was a loud knock at the door and everyone froze. The knocking came again and Jane turned to Maura.

"You expecting someone else?"

"No," Maura said already moving towards the door. Out of instinct Jane reached for her weapon that wasn't there, an action that was not missed by the other women standing around. Maura opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Agent Dean stood in her doorway looking as calm and cold as ever. He was the last person that Maura had expected to see at her house. She felt the shock fall away as it was quickly replaced with distrust and anger.

"What are you doing here agent Dean?" She asked putting on her own cold face and crossing her arms making it clear that she wasn't going to invite him inside.

"I went to Jane's apartment and she wasn't there so I thought I'd check here." He said stepping closer. Maura held her ground and glared at him.

"You are not welcome in my house agent Dean and I would appreciate it if you left." She said.

"I want to speak to Jane." He said and Maura detected a difference in him, something darker than before. It was a relief when Jane gently pulled her back and took Maura's place in the doorway.

"Well Jane doesn't want to talk to you and if that ever changes Maura will set Jane right again," she said with her usual sarcasm. She began to shut the door in his face when he did something that no one was expecting. He pushed hard on the other side of the door, nearly hitting Jane and he stepped inside the house. He grabbed Jane's wrist getting her attention and she could also see the change in him.

"Let go of her!" Maura screamed. The others were too shocked to do anything.

"Well Gabriel just wants to talk and Gabriel isn't leaving until he does." He said mocking Jane's attitude and ignoring Maura.

"Well Gabriel can talk on his way out." Jane said. She tried to yank her hand away but she couldn't. He was also a lot stronger than she remembered. He smirked at her attempt and pulled her closer to him. That was when she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Are you kidding me," she said trying to pull away again. "You're drunk."

"I've tried to call," Dean said "You've been ignoring me."

"Well take a hint like every other guy would." Finally she yanked her arm free and put some distance between them. Maura quickly reached for her and gently pulled her closer to her and slowly began backing away toward where their mothers stood. Dean looked around the room for the first time and glanced at the other women before his eyes settled back on Jane and Maura.

"So, you finally patch things up with the spoiled rich girl and suddenly I don't exist." Dean said and Jane felt the anger starting to rise inside of her. "You know that's all she is Jane some spoiled little rich girl slut and that's all she'll ever be." That did it, Jane moved to get to Dean but Maura grabbed her arm and gently but firmly told her to stay back. She didn't want Jane to get to close to him at the moment.

"What did you say?" Angela spoke up in a voice so full of anger that all eyes shifted to her. She went to move towards Dean and Constance stopped her. "I swear if I hear anything like that come out of your mouth again my daughter is going to have to arrest me."

"Who do you think you are?" Constance said turning to face him but making sure to stay between him and Angela. "Coming in here like that and talking to Maura like that."

"I believe she told you to leave." Hope said. Jane and Maura stood back, Maura being completely dumbfounded at the tone of voices her mothers were using. "I suggest you do that before you get into some trouble."

"You think I'm going to let a couple of…" Jane didn't let him finish his sentence before she tore away from Maura and punched him as hard as she could in the face. He stumbled back and put his hands to his face. When he lowered them they could all see his new broken nose. He looked down at the blood on his hands then he glared at Jane who was standing only a foot or two from him. His eyes went completely dark with anger and Hope quickly reached out and grabbed Jane's arm. She pulled her away and pushed her behind the group of older women while Constance did the same to Maura. The women formed a wall in front of their daughters and each had a glare that could scare anyone away.

"Get out of this house before I call the police," Angela shouted. Dean looked at the angry women, at Maura who looked really scared, and then finally at Jane with a look on her face that was so angry, it dared him to try something else. He realized that there were too many people there and that he had completely lost his temper and screwed up. He let out a deep angry breath then turned and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The room was silent for a moment after Dean had slammed the door closed. Constance was the first to move. She rushed over to the door and locked it then turned around to face the small group.

"Who on earth was that?" She said placing a hand to her chest as she tried to get her heart beat back to normal.

"A complete ass, that's what he is." Angela said turning to Jane. "Are you alright?" Her voice was much calmer as she took Jane's hand in hers.

"My goodness," Hope said seeing some bruising where Dean had grabbed Jane's wrist.

"I'm fine," Jane said shaking her hand away from her mother.

"Let me see," Maura grabbed her hand and Jane let out a sigh of frustration. Maura examined the bruises and felt her own anger rising up inside of her. Jane knew that look on Maura's face only meant trouble.

"Maur…."

"I swear I'm" she let go of Jane's hand and looked up at her. "I'm going to ruin him. I'm sure there are people that I can call who will be able to…"

"Maura," Jane said putting a hand on Maura's shoulder to get her full attention. "Look just calm down ok, there's no need for all that." Jane said and instantly regretted it when she saw Maura glare at her.

"No need for it?" Maura said slowly. "He just came into my house uninvited, he insulted me, and look what he did to you!" Her voice continued to get louder as she spoke. "After everything that's happened, how can you say that he doesn't deserve it?"

"He's drunk out of his mind Maura."

"And that justifies anything?"

"No, look Maura I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it but you're a better person than that. Trying to ruin his life will only bring you down to his level and besides he's gone now." Jane said trying to reason with her friend.

"Am I really the reason you don't want me doing this, or do you still have feelings for him?" Maura said with an accusing tone. Their mothers just stood there dumbfounded at the whole situation.

"Really?" Jane said completely offended by what she had said. "I mean really Maura? I haven't spoke to him since that day, you know how I feel about him now and how dare you even suggest…"

"Then why are you defending him!" Maura yelled.

"You'll just make him angrier if you do this!" Jane yelled back revealing her true fear of the consequences that it would have if Maura messed with him.

"Girls why don't we…"

"Stay out of it ma!" Jane snapped and Angela just went quiet.

"Why don't you just go?" Maura said glaring at her, she was so fired up that she hadn't really paid attention to what Jane had said. Jane didn't even reply, she just unlocked the door and stormed out. Constance was about to say something but Maura ignored her and went into her room, locking the door so that no one could bother her. The three mothers just stood there and wondered what had happened and what they should do next.

* * *

When Jane got to work the next day she wasn't in the best of moods. It only got worse as she went to her desk and saw none other than Dean himself leaning against it. He looked at her and took a few steps in her direction.

"Jane…"

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. She took a step back and felt all of her muscles tense up. He had already caused more damage than what he was worth and she didn't want to have to deal with him so early. She preferred not having to deal with him at all. He took a step forward and she took a step back and shot him a look that dared him to try and get close to her again.

"I…" he looked down at her wrist and saw the bruises that he had left. "Damn, Jane I just wanted to come and apologize. I…"

"Apology accepted, now leave." She demanded as she moved around him to her desk.

When Maura had arrived at work she had every intention of finding Jane and apologizing for how the night had ended. She knew that Jane was right in saying that Maura was better than that. If Jane could just let it go and forget about it than she could to. Dean wasn't worthy enough for either of their time. Plus they had just became friend again, and she didn't want to lose that. She got into the elevator think of what she was going to say but when she got off and went towards Jane's desk she froze. In the distance she could see Dean talking with Jane. That alone bothered her but what really got to her was the fact that Jane was leaning closer towards him and smiling as she whispered something to him. Maura felt her blood ran cold. The sight made her heart break but enraged her at the same time. _How could she?_ Was her only thought. Their eyes met and the smile on Jane's face immediately fell. Maura just shook her head. She fought against tears as she stormed back towards the elevators.

* * *

"Jane please…" Dean said.

"You just don't give up do you?" Her voice rose a bit as she spoke. A small smile found it's way on Dean's face and the look in his eyes made Jane uncomfortable.

"You better watch that attitude Rizzoli, Cavanaugh is watching us." He said and Jane looked over his shoulder to see that he was right. "Rumor has it that you almost had to stop working Homicide after getting into a fight with you best friend." He emphasized that last part and Jane felt her muscles tingle with the want to punch him again. "You better keep calm." The smirk on his face was making her want to smack it off. Instead, she put a smile on her face and leaned in a little closer.

"How's the nose?" She said then added in a whisper "Leave. Me. Alone." She said slowly as she tried her hardest to bite back her temper. She kept the smile up until she looked past Dean and her eyes met Maura. She felt the smile drop from her face. She already knew what would be going through Maura's head. She sighed with frustration then pushed passed Dean and went after Maura, hoping that her friend would let her explain.

"She's not worth it." She heard him call after her but she ignored him and kept walking. She stopped for a moment at the entrance to the morgue and took a deep breath. She braced herself for the conversation she was about to have.

* * *

As he watched her walk away Dean felt the aggravation building back up inside of him. Couldn't she tell that he still cared for her? He had come all this way and she couldn't even talk to him? And at the first sight of Maura she runs off to make sure she isn't upset because he's there. It wasn't his fault her father was a murderer. Jane had no right to be treating him that way, but the more she pushed him away the more determined he was getting. _She will be with me. _He finally began moving, he was in no hurry as he walked to the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"Maura," Maura was turning off her computer when she heard Jane's voice. Letting out a sigh she grabbed her keys from the desk just as Jane walked into her office.  
Maura please…"

"I don't want to talk to you," she grabbed her coat off the back of the couch and tried to walk past Jane but she blocked the door.

"Please let me explain." One side of Maura heard the begging in her friend's voice and wanted to hear what she had to say, but the other part of Maura who was angry and hurt was stronger at the moment and wanted to leave.

"I don't want to hear it," Maura said "why don't you go back to agent Dean I'm sure he'll be happy to listen to you." Her voice was cold and emotionless and she hated the way it sounded, but she couldn't bring herself to take it back, even when she saw the hurt in Jane's eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to hold back when all felt like doing was screaming.

"I have eyes Jane and I'm not stupid," Maura shot back "go, if it's really what you want go back to him but we are through." She tried to step past again and Jane let her.

"Cavanaugh was watching." Jane said and Maura stopped right as she was about to leave the morgue. She wanted to walk away so much but something held her back. "Yeah," Jane continued on "Dean heard about the fight that we had so he had Cavanaugh watching us hoping that he'd get me angry enough to get into a fight with him and get into trouble." Maura turned around and saw that Jane was telling the truth and she had never felt more childish and stupid in her whole life. The words of an apology were right on her lips but before she could say anything Jane spoke again, and there was no ignoring the hurt she saw on Jane's face. "But if that is what you think of me, that I would just throw away our friendship for him, then…I don't know Maura." Jane shook her head and pushed past Maura who stood there frozen for a moment.

"Jane!" she called out as she watched her walk away. "Jane wait!"

"Save it!" Jane yelled back not even bothering to look back at her and just continuing to walk away.

"Jane," Maura whispered to herself and let her held fall, ashamed at how she had behaved.

* * *

When Maura arrived home she found her mother sitting on the couch talking with Hope. She stood

there for a moment and looked at them. Her mother had agreed to stay with her at her house during her visit, but she wasn't expecting to see Hope there.

"Hello darling," Constance said looking at her from where she sat. "I hope you don't mind, we invited her over." Both mothers turned around and immediately knew something was wrong.

"We," Maura asked

"I made some tea if you would like…Maura sweetie what's wrong? " Angela put the two cups of tea down, took Maura's hand in hers and walked her over to the couch.

"I…it's nothing I've just had a bad day." She said hoping that they would just leave her alone for a minute, but part of her wanted and needed them.

"Was it Jane?" Angela said, "What did she do now, I tell you that girl…"

"It's not Jane's fault." Maura interrupted "it does involve Jane but it wasn't her fault." She sighed and spent the next couple of minutes going through what had happened.

"I can't believe…the nerve of that man." Maura noticed that Angela's eyes had darkened.

"Maura sweetie Jane is a wonderful friend and I'm sure by tomorrow morning that this will all be forgiven." Constance reassured her.

"She's probably already forgiven you." Angela added.

"Maybe you should call her." Hope chimed in. Maura looked at the three women and couldn't help the small chuckle that came out. Then she remembered why she was so concerned in the first place. She sat up so suddenly it caused the other three women to jump.

"I have to call Jane!" She said jumping up from the couch and rushing to get to her cell phone.

"That's the spirit." Constance said smiling.

"No, no I did something bad," Maura said holding the phone up to her ear. "Something really really bad." The smiles faded from the women's faces.

"Maura what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"I just need to talk to Jane." She listened to the ringing and each second that past made her heart beat faster. Finally, the voicemail came on. "Jane, I'm really sorry about earlier but I did something really bad and I really need to talk to you please, please call me back as soon as you hear this." She ended the call and looked at the other women's puzzled looks. "I have to go." She grabbed her keys and ran out the door leaving the others to wonder what had happened.

* * *

When Jane arrived home she was exhausted. Jo Friday happily greeted her at the door and she reached down to give her some attention.

"At least you're happy to see me." She said. Jo Friday then practically skipped over to her food bowl and stared at Jane waiting patiently for her owner to complete their nightly ritual. Jane laughed as she stood and went to get the food. "Even if it's only for the food." She poured some food into the bowl and put some water in the other one. She put the dog food back then stood in her kitchen wondering what to do next. She hadn't eaten anything yet but she didn't really feel hungry so she just dismissed the idea and went to take a hot shower. While trying to forget the events of the day, she didn't hear the cell phone ringing from her kitchen counter.

**Sorry for the wait guys my computer went on strike for a little bit. Also sorry for the short chapter but I kind of had a hard time putting this chapter together. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

The knock on the door startled the three women as they were discussing what could be wrong. Constance went to the door and her concern grew when she saw the person standing there.

"Is Maura here?" Jane said brushing back some hair that had stuck to her face.

"Jane?" Jane was confused by the confused look on the other woman's face.

"Yes?"

"Jane what are you doing here?" Angela said coming to stand beside Constance.

"I got Maura's message," she said holding her cell phone up, "I tried to call her back but she didn't answer so I decided to just come over." There was a collection of surprised faces staring back at her. "Did I miss something?"

"Jane, Maura left almost and hour age to go see you." Constance said. Jane stood there absorbed the information. Maura's message suddenly made more sense. She spun around and frantically pressed the buttons on her cell phone.

"Jane?" Angela said as all the women stepped out of the house. Jane held up her hand to silence her mother as she listened to the dial tone.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you." His voice sounded almost cocky and she hated him eve more for it.

"Where is she Dean?" Jane all but growled into the phone.

"You know I asked for two weeks off?" He asked her as if they were having a casual conversation.

"I don't care if you took a year off! Tell me where she is!" She yelled into the phone causing all three women behind her to jump. Angela stepped up beside her and placed a hand between Jane's shoulders for comfort. Soon a protective circle that she barely realized was there formed around her.

"I called my office today and you know what they told me?"

"Damn it Dean…."

"They told me that I was no longer needed." Jane could hear the pure hate in his voice and it scared her.

"Dean please…"

"I did some digging around and as it turns out I have your little friend to thank for that." Jane could feel all the emotions fighting a full out war inside of her and she was now fighting to keep tears at bay. _Damn it Maura_. "You know all I wanted was to talk Jane."

"Jane?" Her Constance said looking more and more concerned by the second. Jane shook her head.

"I think we both know you wanted more." She said trying to hold back the disgust in her voice.

"And was that so bad? I just wanted it to go back to the way it was before." His voice dropped a bit and if the circumstances were different she might have felt sorry for him. She took a deep breath and glanced at her mother, knowing that she was about to break her heart.

"Fine." She said.

"What?" Dean defiantly wasn't expecting that response.

"Fine, if that's what you want let's do it." She said.

"Jane, what's going on?" Angela's voice shook as she spoke. Jane glanced at her but otherwise ignored her.

"I suppose you'll want something in return." He said in an almost mocking voice.

"Let her go." She said.

"And what? You'll just come with me, no fighting just like that?"

"Just like that," she said. "Just let her go."

"One would think there was more than friendship going on there."

"Is it a deal or not?" Jane snapped.

"Fine."

"Where is she?" Jane demanded.

"In the trunk on my car." He said.

"Dean!" She yelled.

"We're on our way to the Construction site behind Waterstreet, meet us there."

"Fine." She said snapping her phone closed and turning towards her car.

"Jane!" Angela yelled grabbing her wrist and turning her around. "What's going on?"

"I have to go get Maura." Jane said trying to pull away, but her mother held on with a surprising strength.

"Please Jane." There were tears on her mother's face and she looked at the other two women and they were the same.

"I have to ma." Jane stepped forwards and wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

"Maybe your mother is right Jane," Hope said though it hurt because she knew what was at stake.

"You putting yourself in danger won't solve anything." Constance agreed also feeling the pain of her own words.

"Take care of her," was all Jane said to them. Without warning she quickly kissed her mother on the forehead, twisted out of her arms, and quickly made her way to her car.

"No!" Angela screamed, she attempted to go after her and both Constance and Hope gently held her back, both knowing that Jane wasn't going to be stopped no matter what. "Jane!" Angela screamed again as her car sped away. Constance pulled her close and held her while she cried, heart breaking for her.

"Be safe Jane," Hope whispered as she looked at the now empty street.

* * *

As he pulled into the abandoned construction sight he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he parked the car. That was quickly pushed away as he thought about his now ruined career and the woman who caused it. The woman who caused all of it, if it wasn't for her he would still have his job and Jane would've never left him. He got out of the car and opened up the trunk. Her eyes went wide with pure terror as he lifted her out and set her on her feet. She tried to pull away from him and scream through the duct tape on her mouth.

"Shut up," he just pulled her closer as he led them away from the car. "As much as I would love to just put a bullet in your head, things have changed so you can stop worrying. He led her to an empty trailer and pushed her into a chair. He undid the handcuffs on her wrist then quickly brought them behind her back and refastened them. He saw the question in her eyes and he couldn't resist. He took the tape off her mouth and pulled up a chair so that he was sitting in front of her.

"What do you mean things have changed?" A bad feeling was rapidly growing in her chest as she spoke.

"Jane."

"What about Jane?" He smiled at her and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"You know you're really lucky to have a friend like her." He said noting the tears behind Maura's eyes. A silence fell throughout the room for a few moments before he spoke again. "She has agreed to trade places with you." Maura felt her heart stop and she shook her head.

"No. No she wouldn't do that." She hated the shakiness in her voice. "Why would she do that?" The words just slipped out before she could stop them.

"I don't know." He got up from his chair and looked at her.

"No, please just kill me." She almost begged.

"Sorry, I would love to sit and chit chat but I've got a date." He opened the door then turned around. "Personally I don't think you're worth it." He smirked before closing the door. She felt the tears run freely down her face as she sat alone in the darkness.

_Please Jane_. Though she knew it was impossible, Maura tried to somehow make Jane hear her. _Please don't._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

As she sat there in the darkness of the trailer, Maura welcomed the numb feeling that had settled over her. She felt the wetness from the tears on the side of her face and her wrist were acing from where she had pulled on the handcuffs. It had been about thirty minutes since Dean had left her sitting there and she had cried and fought against the handcuffs for about as much as she could take for the moment. She thought about screaming for help but she knew that it would be useless because there was no one but Dean around to hear her. Desperately seeking an escape from her current situation, Maura let her thoughts drift off to Jane. She thought about the day they met, and about everything they had been through together. Their fallout after the shooting of Patty Doyle seemed so miniscule compared to what was happening now. Maura tried not to think about it but there was no ignoring the fact that her best friend, the only true best friend that she has ever had and probably will ever have, is about to trade her life for hers. The thought brought more tears burning into her eyes and she fought to keep them back knowing that more tears weren't going to do any good. She wished that this was all a dream that she would just wake up and everything would be back to normal. She would get called into work and she and Jane would piece together another murder and eventually catch the bad guy then celebrate together by going out for drinks or sleeping over at one of their houses. Of course she knew that wishing for such things was also useless because this was very real.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Korsak asked stepping out of his car and approaching the women standing there in the yard.

"I don't know she wouldn't say. She just took off." Constance answered. She stood by Angela's side and Hope was on the other.

"Did she say anything at all?" Frost asked getting a bad feeling.

"This is all his fault." Angela said in a low and angry voice.

"Dean." Korsak said shaking his head.

"You find that bastard and bring my girls home." Angela said looking straight into Korsak's eyes. The other two women nodded in agreement. Korsak felt his heart break looking at the three women who were trying to hold it together. _Damn it Jane what are you going to do? _

"We're gonna find them." He said and turned and made eye contact with Frost, and a silent agreement was passed between them.

* * *

When Jane had first left Maura's house she briefly thought about calling Frost or Korsak, but Dean was a trained FBI agent and she knew that he would probably spot them and then he might hurt Maura so she decided against it. Besides, after all she's dealt with in the past she could do this right? Still she felt the all to familiar feel of fear creep in as she arrived at the entrance to the construction site. As she got out of the car and walked slowly and carefully towards the unfinished building she couldn't help the thoughts that crept their way into her mind. What if Maura was already dead? What if she found her laying somewhere lying in a puddle of blood and dead? Even with everything she's been through and all her training, she knew that she wasn't prepared for that. There was no way she would be able to handle that. She scanned the area around her but there was no sign of Dean, or Maura. Her eyes settled on two trailers that were to the right of the structure and she slowly walked towards them hoping to find Maura. She tried the door of the first trailer and found it locked. Though she didn't particularly like the idea of kicking in the door and making so much noise, the shades in the windows didn't allow her to see in, so she really didn't have much of a choice. She took a moment to try to prepare herself for whatever she might find in the trailer then took a step back.

* * *

The loud crash caused Maura to jump, also causing her to pull against the handcuffs on her wrists. She felt her heart beat jump into her throat and she strained to hear anything else that might tell her what was going on. There was nothing but silence for what seemed like a lifetime to Maura until the door handle jingled. Her heart practically stopped for the quick instant between the jingling and the door being kicked in. There was a mixture of instant relief and fear when she saw Jane come into the room.

"Maura, are you ok?" Jane stepped into the trailer but before Maura could respond Dean appeared in the doorway.

"She's fine." He said looking between the two women. "See perfectly fine, a deal is a deal Jane." Maura felt her stomach doing flips with each word that he spoke.

"You have to let her go first." Jane said glaring at him. He walked past her and behind Maura releasing the handcuffs from around her wrists. He grabbed on to her arm and lifted her up out of the chair then threw the handcuffs to Jane. He looked at her expectantly. Suddenly Maura shot out of Dean's grip and wrapped her arms tightly around Jane.

"You can't do this," she felt the tears spring back to her eyes and there was no fighting them this time. "I won't let you do this." She whispered. Jane looked at Dean and he looked annoyed so she knew this wasn't going to last much longer.

"Maura," Jane whispered. "You have to run, get out of here."

"No, Jane you're not doing this." Her voice shook as she spoke. "I'm not letting go." Her grip tightened to emphasize her point. Jane couldn't help but take a step back as Dean same forward but the gun that had just appeared in his hand and the threatening look in his eyes kept her still. He put something into Jane's hand and she immediately knew what it was. She looked up at Dean, knowing there was no more staling then looked back down at Maura.

"I'm so sorry Maur." She whispered.

"I'm not letting go Jane." She repeated.

"You want to save her," Dean's said and Maura, who had barely registered just how close he really was, stiffened in Jane's arms. "Then save her." He finished.

"I'm really, really sorry Maura." Jane said again feeling tears come into her own eyes. Maura felt that there was another meaning behind Jane's words but she barely had time to think about it when she felt the prick of a needle. She looked up at Jane before the darkness surrounded her and she collapsed. Jane carefully lowered her to the floor and moved some hair out of her face. "I'm sorry Maura." She repeated then stood up to meet Dean.

"Time to go." He said.

**Well, not what I originally wanted to happen but Cory said that Jane must go with Dean so hate him for it LOL. **


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I would like to thank all of you for your amazing reviews! But there was one that really caught my attention and seeing that I can't send a PM to that person I would like to recognize it here. **

**Seravy: Thank you so much for your review. I didn't take any offense to it at all. I love it when people give me constructive criticism, and honestly you're right about what you said. I didn't put as much effort in this story as I should have, probably because I didn't come up with the story. Anyways I just wanted to say thank you and I'm going to try to make it better. Let me know how I do. Actually with all that pointed out and because I completely agree with you, I have decided to completely start over. (So, if there is anything else you guys want improved on this story let me know in a review or PM me because I'm planning on just deleting this one and completely starting over.) Once again I would like to thank you for your review, you've inspired me to put more effort into this. If there is anything else you want to add or if you have any ideas for me I would love to hear it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I just want to let you guys know that for the ones who have been enjoying this story, I'll try to complete it, but I am still soing an alternate version that I'll be starting when I can get to it. I may not be able to write for a while because I'm going on a little trip, but I'll write when I can :) thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope to get back to work on these stories soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 8**

Dean made sure to walk closely behind her as they made their way across the construction site. Jane had to force herself to keep her eyes ahead of her and not look back towards the trailer. She desperately wanted to run back to her, but the gun that Dean was holding pretty much took that option off the table. She kept her eyes forward looking towards the street, wondering what was taking them so long.

* * *

_Damn it. She thought looking around the empty trailer. She ran a hand through her hair and took some deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. She turned around and was about to head to the next trailer when something stopped her. She sighed in frustration, the bastard was dead and she still couldn't help the random thoughts of Hoyt that came to her. At that moment though, it felt as if her mind was trying to give her a warning, and for the first time in a while she decided it was time to listen. She reached into her pocket and grabbed out her cell phone._

* * *

They were only a couple of feet from Dean's car when all hell finally broke loose. A rush of police officers including Korsak and Frost got out of their cars and they were quickly surrounded. Dean quickly grabbed Jane, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his gun firmly to her head.

"Jane!" Korsak called out.

"I'm fine." She called back.

"Yeah, you won't be when this is finished. I'm gonna kill you myself!" Korsak said in frustration.

"Shut up!" Dean screamed at them, completely taken back by the fact they were having that conversation and ignoring him.

"Uh can we talk about it later?" Jane asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up." Dean said slowly in a low and threatening voice.

"C'mon Dean." Frost called out. "You know you aren't getting out of this." Korsak looked into Jane's eyes and could see that she was thinking about something, and that fact alone worried him.

"Jane," he said as if he was warning her against something. Jane's eyes met his and she knew exactly what he was thinking and she flashed him a smile and shook her head slightly to reassure him.

"Maura's fine." She said and Korsak was satisfied that there would be no repeats of the last time. Dean felt his anger bubbling and he pressed the gun harder against the side of her head.

"I said shut up!" He screamed. "Put your guns down!"

"You're not getting out of here Dean." Frost repeated. "Why don't you make it easier on yourself." Dean shook his head and tightened his arm around Jane.

"No," he said firmly. "And if I'm not getting out of here…" he looked from Frost to Korsak, down at Jane, then back to Frost, "neither is she." Korsak saw Dean's grip tighten on the gun and he panicked.

"Wait!" He yelled. Dean looked at him and he immediately started lowering his gun. Unconsciously, Dean loosened up his grip a little at finally getting what he wanted. Korsak glanced from Frost to Jane and the three of them somehow knew what each other were thinking, and it felt as if it were only the three of them there.

"All of you!" Dean yelled, and it sounded far away to them. A look of complete trust passed between the three of them and suddenly it seemed as if everything went into slow motion. Jane relaxed all of her muscles so suddenly that Dean momentarily lost his grip and was slightly exposed. Withought hesitating Frost fired his gun at Dean and at the same time Korsak had started to run to towards Dean and Jane. Dean was knocked back from the bullet and fell to towards the ground, and Korsak felt his hands wrap around Jane's arms. Everything sped up again as Korsak wrapped his arms around Jane and pulled her away from Dean. Frost and many other officers immediately surrounded Dean who was lying on the ground holding his shoulder.

"You alright kid," Korsak said turning Jane around and quickly looking her over for wounds.

"Almost," she said breaking out of his arms and running back towards the trailers. Maura was still lying peacefully on the floor. Jane dropped to her knees beside her and lifted Maura up in her arms. "Maura." She whispered, shaking her gently.

"Do we need an ambulance?" Korsak asked from behind her.

"I think it just put her to sleep." Jane said and pointed to the syringe that was still almost halfway full. "Not even all of it and she was out." She said and moved some hair out of Maura's face. "Maura sweetie wake up." She felt her pulse, it was nice and strong but she still looked back at Korsak and nodded. He grabbed out his phone just as Maura slowly blinked her eyes.

"No," she whispered softly.

"Cancel that," Jane said to Korsak not taking her eyes off Maura. "Hey, are you ok?" She whispered to her.

"Jane," Maura's eyes suddenly got clear with recognition and she quickly snapped up and wrapped her arms around Jane. "Jane," she repeated, her entire body filled with relief that she was safe. "You are so reckless, and stupid, and I hate…" Jane immediately cut her off by pressing her lips to Maura's. "Love," Maura corrected herself when Jane pulled away, "I love you."

"O…k… there's to much bonding going on in here for me," Korsak said smiling and walking out of the trailer. The two of them laughed then Maura pulled Jane in for a better, more passionate kiss.

"You're in so much trouble." Maura said pulling away. Jane smiled and kissed her again.

"Better?" Jane said smiling at her.

"Getting there."

**Ok folks, so there is the ending to this Original version. I am still going to complete the Alternate version of this story, though it will probably take a while because I have another story I want to get to work on. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


End file.
